


Devil's Train (skephalo)

by imnotfeelingverywell



Series: Skephalo Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, mcyt
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Devil's Train, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Wounds, Skephalo, Songifc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotfeelingverywell/pseuds/imnotfeelingverywell
Summary: Songfic based on the song Devil's Train by the Lab rats.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_7z-mIl9uI
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Devil's Train (skephalo)

Skeppy had found the journals. All the things his grandfather had written down as he slowly went mad. 

The scribbles.. the random symbols. It was mostly a repeat of a tall figure with horns that was scratched with what looked like a pen to color it all black. He made a note that his grandfather did not color in the lines.

The figure had a speech bubble around it and in sloppy writing, it said, "Follow me! Follow me! I have some-" and then it was unintelligible.

The notebook also had coordinates and he was quick to write them down. He would've ignored them too, but the voices were too loud.

They would mutter in his ear at night and he would tell his mom about them in the morning. She would look sad and had a knowing look in her eyes. And that scared him.

When he could understand the words the voices were whispering to him, he panicked. It was a bunch of frantic "follow me!'s and 'I have something to show you's.

Maybe he was reckless and dumb, but he needed to follow them. Find out what happened to his mother's father.

He walked to the small, rotten shack slowly. He heard creaks from inside and swallowed a scared whimper. Stepping in, nothing was out of the ordinary at first.

Well, until he heard the laughing. 

It was gurgled and low, raspy even. He whipped his head to the noise and screamed. There was his grandfather, rotten and covered in small cream-colored maggots. His neck was tilted at an inhuman angle with the bone protruding as blood dripped down his neck. 

His granddad looked pale, almost green, and his eyes, which his mother had told him were blue, were now glassed over and gray. The old man reached a hand up to touch him, still laughing that bone-chilling laugh, and Skeppy stumbled back rapidly. Almost tripping over his feet.

He found the door closed behind him and, without thinking, smashed a window and crawled out frantically. His hand was bleeding but he didn't care. The voices were back and urging him to run, follow them. He faintly remembered his mother giving him a warning he headed but couldn't remember what it was exactly.

As he ran through the woods, he realized he was lost. He had dropped his map and coordinator somewhere in the midst of his fear.

He should've known this was a bad idea. God, he was such an idiot.

He saw a small clearing and saw through the trees; train tracks. He could follow them back in the direction of a town and ask for directions home.

So there he was, walking down the tracks. He was drunk off fear and figured walking would slow his heart and calm down his adrenaline.

Then his grandpa was back, stepping out of a dark clearing of trees, gurgling once more. Rambling something about Christ or the sadness of birth. He didn't care. He bolted. His lungs screamed at him to stop, catch his breath. But he couldn't. If he sat still, he was doomed. So he marched.

As he walked along the tracks trying to catch his breath, he felt eyes on him. He turned around and froze.

There was a figure nearly fifty feet away, coming closer as it walked through the fog and towards him. 

When they got close enough, Skeppy could see they were tall. And had horns. His heart dropped and he tried to get his legs moving again. 

The creature stood in front of him, five feet away from him, and peered down at him with a curious glint in their fully white eyes. Their skin was dark, almost coal, and they had fluffy hair with two horns protruding from the top of his head. He was very tall, around nine feet. He had claws too, and a tail that swung lazily at his sides.

"It's a nice night for a walk," the tall demon said as he walked slowly next to Skeppy, "would you mind if I joined you?" "Do what you wanna do." Skeppy snapped, glaring up at him. "Well that's great, 'cause I'm going to"." Skeppy rolled his eyes.

"And not to annoy you," the demon started, tail flicking from side to side like a cat who's stalking its prey, "but, see, I really have to ask; what a young dude like you's doin' out by the tracks? You waitin' on a train?" He asked as he leaned in, white eyes stretching wide with curiosity and an eery smile on his face.

"Nah man, let me explain," Skeppy said quickly, pushing him away a bit. "Alright." "I'm minding my business so maybe you should do the same," he said rudely but suddenly feared what this thing might do to him. "I just been a witness to something sick and sadistic so twistedly disgusting you should feel real lucky you missed it."

The demon chuckled and Skeppy fought the urge to bolt. "Ooh, but easy with the tongue, son, try to listen carefully. What you've seen's scary, but nothing when compared to me." The demon said, punctuating his sentence with a lick of his sharp fangs. He was slowly starting to walk Skeppy back against a tree. "I could show you things to paint all your dreams haunted," He smiled.

Skeppy now had his back against the tree and was shaking. The dark figure had a piece of his hair in its clawed fingers and was twirling it around. Suddenly, they grabbed his chin with one of their warm hands up pulled him up to make eye contact as he leaned in impossibly close, "Or I could make you scream if I wanted." He smiled after muttering.

And Skeppy didn't know if that was threatening or sexual.

Then, the demon was detaching and pulled Skeppy back to the tracks, walking at a steady pace again. It made Skeppy's head spin at the sudden change. 

"Or I can be the bee in your bonnet, your best friend forever. Two peas in a pod flockin' like birds of a feather," the horned man said with enthusiasm. "And you never have a need to beg, work, or steal; If all this sounds worth it then let's make a deal." He held out his hand.

"All you want in life for price of your soul. All the money you can fold, power that you can hold, I'll put you in control. Only if you're down to roll down these train tracks tonight."

Skeppy stared at the hand in front of him and frowned. "I'm not really suicidal right now. Thank's though." He said calmly and pivoted, turning on his heel.

The demon sputtered behind him and he felt a warm feeling on his wrists, then it was being grasped and he was being yanked back. 

"Where do you think you're going?" The dark-haired man asked, pulling Skeppy to look at him once more. "I still need to make you scream, remember?"


End file.
